Deshinibition Lunaire
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Oneshot. Quand la lune fait bouillir les hormones de Remus... Dures vacances en perspective!


**

* * *

**

**Auteur**Kuro-Hagi - 23/09/2005

**Genre:** Oneshot - Yaoi

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling

**Note: **Voilà donc la première fic que je poste ici. (Qui n'aurait pas dû être la première d'ailleurs... La prochaine arrivera plus tard.) Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, j'en suis désolée. C'était histoire de m'amuser toute seule parce que j'aime bien Remus. Je dirais que c'est limite cul-cul... Bon ben tant pis pour moi, j'ai pas réussi mon coup! Euh... Pour les fautes adressez-vous à ma bien-aimée betâ-lectrice qui n'a tout simplement pas fait son travail correctement:p Mais non! Je déconne Ma-chan!

* * *

**DESHINIBITION LUNAIRE**

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

Sirius me surprend par derrière. Il aime bien me taquiner c'est plus fort que lui. Je le regarde. Il m'offre son plus beau sourire. Un jour, je vais craquer c'est sûr.

« Alors ? »

Je soupire.

« Sirius ? Quand vas-tu arrêter de me poser cette question tous les jours ? »

« Quand tu n'auras plus cet air malheureux ! Alors quelle est la fille qui fait chavirer ton cœur ? »

Je ne sais pas mentir. Je ne mens jamais, ou très rarement. En tout cas jamais à mes amis, et surtout pas à Sirius quand il me regarde de cette façon. Heureusement qu'il ne pose jamais les bonnes questions.

« Je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de fille. »

Sirius me regarde, peu convaincu. Il abandonne pour la journée. Demain il reviendra à la charge. Un Black n'abandonne pas aussi facilement. James nous rejoint à mon grand soulagement, Sirius va maintenant s'occuper de son cas. Je devrais écrire un livre sur les mœurs des 'Black'. Les 'Black' sont beaux, gentils, attentionnés avec leurs amis, terriblement méchants et sadiques avec leurs ennemis (digne des Slytherins… hm… d'ailleurs Sirius est bien le seul de sa famille à avoir atterrit chez les Gryffindors), demandez à Snape, il pourra vous en témoigner. Les 'Black' aiment à s'occuper de la vie amoureuse de leurs amis. Tout en gérant parfaitement la leur, changeant de compagne tous les jours, voire toutes les heures.

« James ! Comment vas-tu ? Alors, ce rendez-vous avec Lily ? »

« Très bien, Black ! Merci ! J'ai fais exactement le contraire de tout ce que tu m'as dis, du coup j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse ! »

Sirius lance un regard noir à James. Je tente avec peine de réfréner un fou rire. Bien joué James !

Je n'aime pas les cours de charme. Mais alors pas du tout. Non, en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. J'ai horreur des cours de charme parce que je dois travailler avec Sirius. Il n'est pas sérieux une minute. Comment peut-il être aussi doué ? Pourquoi avons-nous établi cette règle stupide, qui me contraint à participer au cours de charme et de métamorphose avec Sirius ?

« Moonyyyy ! Regarde moi ! »

Je m'exécute avec lassitude.

« Tu veux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? »

« Hm… Tu aimes pas quand on bosse ensemble… C'est dommage, j'adore t'avoir comme partenaire ! Tant pis pour toi, fallais être le plus fort en charme ! »

« Ou le plus nul… »

_Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?_ Sirius me regarde comme si j'avais dis une connerie plus grosse que moi.

« Quoi ? »

« T-Toi ? Nul ? C'est pas possible ! Tu es le meilleur presque partout ! Comme si Peter pouvait être le meilleur quelque part ! »

« Sirius, ce n'est pas très gentil pour Peter, il fait de son mieux. Et si je suis meilleur que toi et James dans certaine matière, c'est juste parce que je travaille ! »

« Que d'humilité, mon cher ! Mais tu es doué voilà t…. »

Le professeur s'est approché de notre table, le regard posé sur Sirius.

« Monsieur Black ! Si vous continuez à distraire votre camarade, je me verrais contrainte de vous faire effectuer une translation vers l'avant. »

Elle se retourne en indiquant un bureau.

« Monsieur Snape, qui travaille seul aujourd'hui, sera sûrement ravi d'avoir un peu d'aide ! »

Je me retiens difficilement d'éclater de rire, alors que Snape se retourne vers la prof d'un air désespéré. La prof est très douée, Sirius est calmé pour la fin du cours.

« Bien, avant que vous quittiez la salle. Je vous donne un devoir à me rendre pour la fin des vacances. Ce travail est à faire à deux. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, le sujet apparaît au tableau. Rien ne pouvait m'arriver de pire. Je vais devoir passer mes vacances avec Sirius. C'est déjà de plus en plus difficile de lui parler et de lui sourire en restant impassible. Je pensais que ça passerait. Mais depuis ce jour-là mes sentiments pour lui ont radicalement changé. Je voulais pouvoir être tranquille au moins pendant ces deux semaines… C'est raté !

« Remus ! C'est trop bien ! On va passer les vacances ensemble ! »

Je le regarde, désespéré.

« Oui, Sirius, c'est bien. »

« Je vais t'emmener dans pleins d'endroits branchés pour te faire oublier cette fille. »

« Un : on est censé bosser, Sirius, et deux : il n'y a pas de fille. »

Sirius se contente de me tirer la langue. Je le suis dans la salle commune des Gryffindors, dans deux jours on sera en vacances. Je n'ai aucune chance d'y échapper.

« Sirius, envoie un hibou à ta mère. Tu passeras les vacances chez moi. »

« Ouais… Ouais, je vais faire ça. »

Il s'arrête brusquement et me regarde. Son regard trahit sa déception.

« Quoi ? »

« La semaine prochaine… Y'a la pleine lune… »

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est jamais une partie de plaisir mais on s'y fait.

« Oui, tu veux plus venir ? »

« NON ! J'ai pas dis ça… C'est juste que… »

Je le regarde, attendant désespérément qu'il termine sa phrase.

« Non rien, pas grave. Bon j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend ! »

Je me demande vaguement qui est l'heureuse élue cette fois. J'essaie d'oublier un vague sentiment de jalousie.

Je m'ennuie royalement. Peter ronfle à côté de moi. Sirius et James sont en train de faire une bataille navale sur un bout de parchemin. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon livre, vague histoire de vaisseaux spatiaux qui débarquent sur terre. Un livre moldu gentiment prêté par la maman de James.

« Severus ! Attend ! »

Aussitôt, Sirius et James se redressent. On peut presque voir leurs antennes qui se dirigent vers la source du bruit. Nous sommes dans une salle cachée, une dispute éclate dans le couloir. Les deux acteurs s'imaginent sûrement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. On entend alors la voix froide de Snape s'élever.

« Lucius, lâche mon bras ! »

« Non ! Tu vas m'écouter d'abord ! »

« Ecouter quoi ? Tes éternelles excuses ? Que c'était la dernière fois ? Que cette fille n'est rien pour toi ? Qu'il n'y a que moi que tu aimes ? Je les connais tes excuses, je n'en veux plus ! »

La voix de Snape trahit sa tristesse, on y entendrait presque des sanglots étouffés.

« Severus, tu le savais que je n'étais pas un homme fidèle. Je pensais que tu l'avais accepté et compris. »

« Oui, je savais ! Mais non, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Je ne peux pas ! Lucius je… Je préfère qu'on ne se revoie plus… »

Malfoy ne répond pas. James et Sirius se regardent. Je crains qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Je ne savais pas que Snape était gay, lui aussi. Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Pour une fois, je me prends de sympathie pour lui. James sourit.

« Snape est gay ! Snape est gay ! Les gars on y va ! »

Il se lève. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je me lève à sa suite et le retient par le bras.

« Non. James, pour une fois, je te demande de ne pas y aller. Je crois qu'il souffre bien assez comme ça. »

James m'écoute toujours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui c'est bien utile. Je croise le regard de Sirius derrière James, et j'ai l'impression d'y voir un éclair de compréhension. J'espère avoir rêvé.

On n'a pas reparlé de la dispute entre Snape et Malfoy. Mais je sens une certaine tension avec Sirius. Depuis, ce jour il ne m'a pas demandé une seule fois quelle fille j'aimais. C'est bien ma veine. Finalement, je peux me plaindre de ma situation difficile avec lui. Je souffrirais encore plus de ne plus le voir. Cet étrange fossé que je ressens me fait peur. Tiens, le voilà qui se dirige vers moi. Quand on parle du loup… hm… non là c'est plutôt un chien.

« Remus ! J'ai reçu la réponse de ma mère. Elle est évidemment ravie que je puisse passer les vacances chez toi ! Elle n'aura pas à me supporter ! »

C'est étrange, son sourire n'a pas changé, toujours aussi chaleureux. Finalement, je me fais peut-être des idées. Il s'installe à côté de moi, en s'affalant sur la table.

« Je suis fatigué… Vivement demain soir ! Oh ! Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à offrir quelque chose à tes parents pour leur accueil ! Que me conseilles tu ? »

« Rien. Sois sage et ils seront ravis ! »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Remus. Bon je trouverais sans toi. Je demanderai à Maman-Potter, elle a toujours de très bonnes idées ! »

J'éclate de rire. Il n'a pas tout à fais tort, même si elle a des lectures bizarres, elle est généralement de bons conseils.

Les bruits du train sont réconfortants. Les vacances… J'ai hâte d'être chez mes parents, même si ce n'est pas forcément la bonne période. La pleine lune est dans cinq jours. Mon humeur commence déjà à être affectée. Je suis irritable. Je redoute un peu. Seul avec Sirius et mes parents les cinq jours avant la pleine lune, j'espère parvenir à garder la maîtrise de moi-même. Je sens une sorte de poids mort sur mon épaule. Je redresse la tête pour voir la tête de rat de Peter. Peter… Il est le premier à m'énerver quand je suis dans mes mauvais jours. Rien que là, me déranger dans mes pensées, j'ai envie de lui gueuler dessus. Merde… Encore cinq jours… ça va être dur. James est parti rejoindre Lily et Peter dort. J'ai l'impression que Sirius attendait ce moment. Je le regarde, interrogateur.

« Tu as l'air déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur, je me trompe ? »

« Non… C'est vrai. C'est une mauvaise lune. »

« C'est bien dommage ! J'avais pas prévu que tu serais de mauvais poil pendant cinq jours pour mes vacances avec toi… »

Je soupire.

« Vas-y, crache le morceau ! »

« Oh ! Oui très irritable ! »

Un voile de tristesse passe dans son regard. Il a un air sérieux que je n'aime pas.

« Comment se passe le soir de la pleine quand tu es chez tes parents ? »

Je hausse un sourcil. Il me paraît bien prévenant. Je me rappelle du jour où je leur ai dis à tous les trois pour le loup-garou. Peter avait l'air effrayé, réaction normale et habituelle. James m'a sourit. La phrase qu'il a dite à ce moment-là, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier.

« Je suis soulagé. Maintenant on va pouvoir t'aider. »

Depuis, ils avaient tenu leur promesse. Ils étaient devenus animagus pour me soutenir. Quant à Sirius, c'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de lui, je crois. En tout cas c'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris. Il avait posé sa tête contre mon épaule. J'étais resté un moment interdit. Il sanglotait. C'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Sirius dans un tel état de faiblesse.

« Remus ? »

La voix inquiète de Sirius me tire doucement de mes pensées.

« Hm ? Oh… Je vais m'enfermer au sous-sol. »

Je vois le regard horrifié de mon ami. Il ne répond rien. Je tente de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais il détourne le regard.

« Sirius ? »

« Je… Je vais faire un tour. A plus tard. »

Je ne comprends rien. Cette fois encore, quelque chose m'échappe.

« Peter réveille toi ! On arrive ! »

Le rat me regarde, horrifié. J'ai du parler sur un ton un peu brutal. Il s'écarte de moi en me surveillant en coin. Il retire sa robe et la range dans sa malle. J'en profite pour me redresser et marcher un peu. Sirius et James ne sont pas encore revenus. J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas oublié l'heure. A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre sur eux.

« Oh ! Remus, tes parents nous attendent à la gare ? »

« Oui. Dépêche toi d'enlever ta robe. »

Sirius me regarde la tête de côté, ça lui donne un air penché. Vous savez, comme les chiens ! Normal, c'est un chien.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu es très sexy, habillé comme ça, Moony ! »

« Padfoot ! Change toi ! Et évite de m'énerver. »

C'est à moi de dire ça. Sirius est toujours sexy quoiqu'il porte. Bon d'accord, là il est particulièrement sexy. Mais pourquoi porte-il un pantalon aussi moulant ? C'est un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… mais moulant. Et puis la chemise noire entrouverte, c'est pas non plus très malin. Voilà, je commence à m'énerver. Tout ça parce que Sirius est sexy. Ça va être dur… très dur.

« B'jour M'man ! »

« Bonjour les garçons. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, Sirius. »

« Oui. Merci de me laisser passer les vacances chez vous. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, tu es toujours le bienvenu. »

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec Sirius, c'est sa capacité à être à l'aise avec tout le monde. Il a même réussi à faire rougir ma mère, c'est dire. Il a un don, ce mec ! Mais pourquoi je marche derrière ? Voilà, je suis encore en train de le mater. Merde ! La lune à des effets pervers, elle me désinhibe ! Un peu comme l'alcool sauf que je reste lucide ! Ce n'est pas bon du tout. Et merde ! Il est vraiment trop beau. Je respire un grand coup et je les rattrape. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me grille.

On arrive enfin, je vais pouvoir prendre une douche ! Une douche bien froide. Sirius commence déjà à parler avec mon père. J'en profite pour monter les malles et prendre la salle de bain. Je me glisse sous le jet glacé. Il me faut au moins ça pour me calmer. Encore quatre jours, je ne vais jamais tenir. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ce devoir avec lui. Un gémissement m'échappe. Frustré ! Je suis frustré !

« Nonnn… »

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Je sors et me sèche rapidement. Je constate que Sirius et mon père discute toujours. Je rejoins la cuisine où je suis certain de retrouver ma mère. Je l'enlace. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort et de tendresse. Ouf ! Ma mère répond. Elle est gentille ma maman.

« Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu sais que la maison est vide, sans notre fils. »

Elle désigne le salon de la tête avant de reprendre.

« Alors c'est lui ? »

Là, je ne suis plus du tout ma mère. Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Mon cerveau me répète la phrase en détachant bien chaque mot. Ah ben si, j'ai bien compris.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Remus Lupin, vous parlez à votre mère ! Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je savais que tu étais amoureux ! Et à ta façon de le regarder, j'imagine que c'est lui. »

Je suis assez clair de peau, de nature. Bon, disons-le franchement, je suis même très pâle. Mais après les paroles de ma mère, je crois que je ne pourrais pas faire plus cadavérique comme teint. Je n'ai pas de glace à portée de main, pour vérifier, mais je dois faire peur. Respire calmement, Remus. Voilà, c'est bien. Je reprends mes esprits. Encore un peu sous le choc, je crois que je bégaie.

« Je… Oui… Je suis désolé. Tu… Tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ça. »

Ma mère me regarde tendrement. Ouf ! C'est toujours le regard de ma maman. Le regard qu'elle a quand j'ai peur d'avoir fais une bêtise. Ce regard qui dit ce n'est pas grave, ça arrive. Ce regard qui dit qu'elle m'aime, et que ça ne changera jamais. Elle avait eu ce regard aussi, quand j'ai dû lui dire pour le loup-garou.

« Il est très mignon, gentil, intéressant. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu résister. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras pour un nouveau câlin. Décidément, j'aime bien ma maman. Elle est gentille ma maman. Oui je me répète. Mais elle est gentille.

Elle me fait pivoter et soupire.

« Tu es bien comme ton père. Tu ne veux vraiment pas couper tes cheveux ? »

Ma mère a toujours détesté mes cheveux mi-longs. Je ne les laisse pratiquement jamais lâchés. Mais après la douche, je n'ai pas pris le temps de les nouer.

« Moi, je les aime bien longs, ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, tu es encore plus mignon comme ça, Remus. Tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent. »

Je me retourne avec un regard noir vers mon ami. J'ai soudain peur qu'il ait entendu le début de la conversation. Son regard ne me laisse malheureusement rien deviner.

Je me lève sans bruit. Sirius dort encore sur le matelas posé à même le sol. Pendant les vacances, je ne m'attends pas à le voir se lever de bonne heure. Ma mère est déjà dans la cuisine. Elle sert le petit déjeuner. On discute. J'avoue je profite du fait qu'elle sache tout pour me confier à elle. God, ça fait sacrément du bien. Elle m'écoute en souriant. A certains moments, elle glousse et je me plains qu'elle ne m'écoute pas sérieusement. Elle réplique qu'elle me trouve trop mignon. Rien à faire, elle est irrécupérable. Mais bon, elle est gentille alors je lui pardonne.

Il fait bon, dehors. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil avec un livre. Non, cette fois ce n'est pas une histoire moldu tordue. J'ai abandonné, désolé madame Potter.

« Remus, tu sais faire autre chose que lire ? »

Je sursaute. Merde ! Il est levé. J'étais bien, là. Je ne pensais à rien, je dévorais un livre palpitant. Et voilà que l'objet de ma convoitise vient me déranger. Mes hormones vont encore me malmener, je le sens. Je lève les yeux sur lui, par-dessus mes lunettes.

« Jouer aux échecs. Ton petit-déjeuner t'attend dans la cuisine. »

« Oh ? Tu ne m'as pas attendu ? C'est triste de prendre son petit-déjeuner seul… »

Il se penche vers moi, avec sa mine de chien battu. C'est vraiment un chien, en fait.

« S'il te plaît Remus, me laisse pas tout seul. »

Je soupire. Mais je ne peux rien lui refuser. _Tu es faible, Remus_. Je me lève et l'accompagne dans la cuisine. Ma mère est sortie. Je lui fais même le plaisir de lui réchauffer son déjeuner. Bon d'accord, d'un coup de baguette magique ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit. Je m'installe devant lui, et le regarde manger. Même quand il mange, il a la classe. Pourquoi doit-il être tout le temps aussi séduisant ? _Couchées, les hormones !_

« Sirius, j'ai un marché à te proposer. On a deux semaines de vacances. Comme tu le sais déjà, les quatre prochains jours je serai pas très agréable. Je préfère autant pas trop sortir. On bosse à fond ces quatre jours et après on est tranquille pour s'amuser jusqu'à la fin des vacances. »

Mon ami manque de s'étouffer. _Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis, encore ?_ Il tousse un moment avant de parvenir à parler d'une voix étranglée.

« S'amuser ? Remus ? Tu viens de dire 's'amuser' ? Tu sais t'amuser ? My god ! On en apprend tous les jours. Je suis ému. »

« IDIOT ! »

Je me lève. Si je reste là, je vais vraiment m'énerver. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être con quand il s'y met, celui-là. Je retourne sur la terrasse, espérant me calmer en me replongeant dans mon livre. J'entends Sirius me poursuivre. Mais laisse moi, idiot.

« Attends Remus ! Désolé ! Rohh ! Ce que tu peux être susceptible à cette période du mois. On dirait une jeune fille. Ok ! J'accepte ton marché ! Mais tu as pas intérêt de te débiner ! On va s'amuser ! »

Je ne réponds rien. J'esquisse un simple geste agacé. Il se contente de sourire et retourne terminer son petit-déjeuner. J'ai oublié de préciser ça, dans les mœurs dans Black ; il ne rate ni ne bâcle jamais un petit-déjeuner.

Je suis épaté. Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius sérieux aussi longtemps. Ça fait trois jours qu'on bosse à fond. Je ne pensais pas que la perspective de passer une semaine avec moi à 's'amuser' le motiverait à ce point. Hm… Je me fais des films là, c'est sûrement juste le 's'amuser' qui le motive. Enfin, encore une journée et ce sera fini. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Demain je suis donc out. Dans deux jours on est tranquille. J'avoue que j'ai hâte d'y être. Même si j'appréhende un peu les plans que va me proposer Sirius. Je me lève pour nous servir deux verres de citronnade. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Heureusement que Sirius l'est pour deux. Il lève la tête vers moi. Oups ! Je suis grillé. Il ferme son livre en soupirant.

« Bon ok ! Pas la peine de te forcer Remus, tu es pas capable de bosser aujourd'hui. De toute façon, on a bien avancé. On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Je le regarde, gêné. On dirait qu'on a inversé les rôles.

« Désolé. Ce mois-ci la lune est particulièrement difficile. Le loup va être très agité… »

Sirius ne me répond pas. Il regarde la pendule du salon. Il sourit tristement.

« Il reste un peu moins de quatre heures avant que le soleil se couche. »

Il tourne un visage grave vers moi.

« Remus. Est-ce que je pourrai rester avec toi ? »

Je le regarde, stupéfait. Mais il est malade ? Pourtant on a mangé la même chose, ce midi. Les œufs étaient frais.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est complètement inutile ! »

« Je ne veux pas te laisser. Je suis inquiet ! »

« C'est stupide ! Je refuse ! »

Je suis particulièrement énervé. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement les spectateurs lorsque je suis loup-garou, enfermé dans la cage. Il ne proteste pas. On n'échange plus un mot. Sirius feuillette le journal et moi je tente de lire mon livre. Celui-ci me parait pour le coup insipide. Merde ! Je n'aime pas être comme ça. Anxieux, je jette de fréquents regards vers la pendule. Je me rends compte que mon ami fait de même. Je n'en peux plus. Je me lève. Il reste encore un peu plus d'une heure, mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque.

« Tu y vas déjà ? »

« Hm… »

Je prends ma baguette magique, puis je descends au sous-sol après avoir embrassé ma mère pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Comme d'habitude, elle est anxieuse. J'arrive devant la cage. Une grande cage aménagée par mon père, où le loup à un peu de place pour s'ébattre. Je prends une inspiration. Je sens déjà le loup en moi qui hurle de terreur devant cette cage. J'entre et je scelle la porte d'une formule magique. J'inspire profondément. Je me déshabille. Je ne garde qu'un t-shirt et un caleçon. Il fait un peu froid quand même ici. J'envoie mes vêtements et ma baguette valdinguer à l'extérieur de la cage. Je m'assois au sol, dos aux barreaux. J'attends. J'attends la douleur qui va bientôt me submerger. J'attends la peur. J'attends la haine.

Je sursaute quand j'entends des pas derrière moi. Personne ne descend ici une fois que je me suis enfermé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là, bordel ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te voir ici ! »

Sirius me regarde sans broncher. Il s'assoit à son tour à même le sol. Il me sourit. Bizarrement, son sourire m'apaise un peu.

« Je suis venu discuter. Et tenir ma promesse. 'Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Remus. Je serai là pour te soutenir, toujours'. »

Je hausse les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas utile, je te dis. »

« J'y tiens. Et puis, je voudrais te parler. Je n'ai pas réussi durant ces derniers jours. Et demain il sera trop tard. »

« Trop tard ? »

« Oui… La lune sera passée. Et à la prochaine nous ne serons pas seuls. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la lune. »

« Moi je vois très bien. »

Je le regarde sans comprendre, passablement énervé. Qu'est ce qu'il a encore à tourner autour du pot ?

« Remus, tu es amoureux, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tu recommences avec ça ? Je croyais que ça t'était passé. »

« Réponds, s'il te plaît. »

Merde ! Cette fois, il a posé une putain de bonne question. Mais pourquoi je suis incapable de lui mentir moi ? Sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je m'entends lui répondre. Misère !

« Oui. »

« J'avais pas tout à fait tort, donc… »

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul. Mais à quoi il joue.

« Tu devines bien quand j'ai compris mon erreur. Snape et Malfoy… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit. »

Il me regarde en souriant. Il pose son front entre deux barreaux de la cage. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Je me rend compte de ma stupidité. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi tu tenais à garder son nom secret. »

Mais il a rien compris, ce con ! C'est pas possible ! Mais c'est toi, imbécile ! C'est pour ça que je le garde secret ! Pas pour une stupide peur d'homophobie ! Je sais que vous m'auriez pardonné rapidement ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'as rien compris. J'ai envie de hurler, de pleurer. Et je sens le loup qui commence à se débattre en moi.

« Sirius, écarte toi de cette putain de cage… Il va arriver. »

« Non ! Je veux que tu répondes à ma dernière question. »

Putain ! Mais quoi encore !

« Qui ? Qui c'est ? »

Je hurle. Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Si tu ne l'as pas compris c'est que tu ne veux pas savoir ! Je sens les mots sortir de ma bouche contre ma volonté.

« IMBECILE ! C'est toi ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Rien du tout ! C'est toi ! »

Je vois les yeux de mon ami s'écarquiller de surprise, ou peut-être est-ce d'horreur. Je tombe à genoux et crache du sang. La transformation a commencé.

« Ecartes-toi de cette putain de cage ! »

Sirius, encore sous le choc, s'éloigne doucement. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque le mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Je le vois comme dans un rêve glisser doucement à terre. Et je vois avec horreur les larmes sur ses joues. Je hurle de douleur. Je le vois une dernière fois avant de perdre emprise sur la réalité

Je suis épuisé. J'ai froid. J'ai mal. Je peux à peine bouger. Ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher. Doucement, les souvenirs de la veille refont surface. Je tente de regarder à l'endroit où j'ai vu Sirius pour la dernière fois. Il est toujours là. Quelque part, je me sens soulagé. Mais peut-être n'a-t il fait que tenir sa promesse. Il s'est endormi. Il s'est couvert avec mon pull. Il fait froid ici. Il a roulé en boule quelques autres vêtements pour se faire un oreiller. Je le regarde un moment dormir en attendant que ma mère vienne me libérer. J'entends ses pas dans les escaliers. Elle est toujours aussi discrète. Elle m'offre un sourire amusé en voyant mon ami allongé. Elle me tend des vêtements que j'enfile pendant qu'elle déverrouille la grille à l'aide de sa baguette.

Je la laisse s'occuper de Sirius. Je monte difficilement les marches. Je suis complètement courbaturé. Je me glisse dans la douche avec délectation. Le jet me détend un peu. Je reste un moment sans bouger, le dos collé au carrelage froid. Je ressors quand elle m'appelle pour me dire que mon déjeuner est prêt. J'ai terriblement faim. Et je suis aussi exténué. Dans la cuisine Sirius, somnole sur son bol. Je m'assois en face de lui. Je suis trop fatigué pour essayer de lire sur son visage. D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'y lirais que de la fatigue. Je mange, ou plutôt je dévore les plats servis par ma gentille maman. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez. Sirius mange doucement, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très faim. Il a surtout sommeil. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me redresse doucement, pour tenter de ne pas trop réveiller mes courbatures. Ce n'est pas facile. Je monte jusqu'à ma chambre après avoir vaguement salué ma mère.

Je m'assois avec mille précautions sur mon lit. Le loup s'est bien défoulé cette nuit. Je ne peux pas bouger un petit doigt sans souffrir le martyr. Même pas le courage de lever ma baguette pour me jeter un sort d'anti-douleur. Je ne prends pas la peine de me déshabiller. Je m'allonge.

Lorsque je me réveille il fait déjà nuit. Je n'ai absolument plus mal. Ma gentille maman a dû s'occuper de moi. Quand je dis qu'elle est gentille. Je me sens observé d'un coup. Je me retourne pour voir Sirius, un livre à la main.

« Tu sais lire, toi ? »

Basse vengeance, je sais, mais ça fait plaisir.

« Ça m'arrive. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. Je suis perdu. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Rien. Je ne peux pas lui dire d'oublier ce que j'ai dis. Je sursaute quand j'entends sa voix.

« J'avais raison. Tu ne m'aurais jamais rien dis si tu n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de la lune. Tu te serais défilé. Non ? »

« C'est petit, Sirius. Profiter de ma faiblesse ainsi. »

« Peut-être, Remus. Peut-être. Mais, à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Sale chien ! »

« Oui… Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

Il se leva pour s'asseoir au bord de mon lit. Il s'adosse doucement contre mon épaule.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir, Remus. »

« Hm… Et tu fais quoi là ? »

C'est fou comme je suis calme. Tiens, j'avais presque oublié le garçon calme que je suis d'ordinaire. Quel sang froid ! Je m'impressionne. Je me préfère comme ça. J'aime être maître de moi-même.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai envie de me faire pardonner. »

« Sirius… Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où tu veux en venir. »

Mon ami se retourne pour me regarder dans les yeux. Il se penche vers moi. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il veut. Je le repousse.

« Arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je veux me faire pardonner… me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été assez honnête avec toi. »

Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été si bouleversé quand j'ai appris que tu étais un loup-garou ? Je t'aime Remus. Depuis très longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire. »

« Les filles ? »

Il me servit un sourire innocent.

« Bah ! J'ai pas dis que j'aimais pas les filles. Je pensais que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à moi. Alors je suis allé voir ailleurs, là où on voulait de moi. »

« Tu es complètement idiot ! »

« Je te l'accorde, tu as été plus fort que moi ! Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une autre personne que moi, depuis qu'on se connaît ! Je suis si ému ! »

Le voilà qui recommence avec ses idioties. Je soupire. Bon, je me fais un topo. Je l'aime, il m'aime. Et j'ai qu'une envie, le faire taire. Avant que toutes ces informations n'arrivent à mon cerveau, je suis déjà en train de l'embrasser. God ! Que ça fait du bien. Merde ! En plus, il embrasse plus que bien, ce con !

* * *

Pff! Bon voilà. J'espère que malgré tout vous aurez passé un bon moment;; N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, pour les critiques et tout! 

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu, pour cette première

A bientôt!  



End file.
